Guardia Baja
by Mariclast
Summary: Todo buen guerrero, sabe que nunca debe dejar la guardia baja, pues de hacerlo, se arriesga a recibir un golpe que quizás le impida continuar luchando. Por eso, uno debe estar siempre precavido, pero no solo del filo de una espada o el golpe de un puño, sino también de la fuerza y daño de unas simples palabras. Kuno x Nabiki. One-shot.


_**Guardia Baja**_

**Disclaimer**: Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

Es cuestión de la costumbre y el deber, lo que lo hace levantarse cada mañana desde tan temprano. Práctica sus movimientos, una y otra vez, firmes, en muestra de su disciplina y dedicación hacia su arte de combate. Al principio esto a muchos aburre, pero solo quien está realmente determinado puede seguir adelante y ver esto como algo más que solo un simple ejercicio. Después de terminar las suficientes repeticiones del mismo movimiento, pasa a un nuevo ejercicio. Cierra los ojos y ante sí mismo lo ve, un enemigo. Con movimientos decididos, fuertes, precisos y rápidos, se mueve por su propio ¨campo de batalla¨, sin temor a tropezarse o chocar con algo, después de todo, ya tiene perfectamente memorizada esta área. Era de esperarse, pues como ya podrían imaginarse, no es la primera ni la última vez que esto hace.

Sigue con su ¨combate¨, está a punto de dar un golpe de contrataque, sin embargo, la visión imaginaria ante sus ojos, se esfuma súbitamente ante la aparición de un recuerdo, lo cual hace que él mismo se detenga y su ataque se pare en seco antes de poder darle a su ¨objetivo¨, el cual ya no es más el mismo. Lentamente abre sus ojos y así, la figura desaparece de su ¨visión¨, esbozando esta en el proceso una simple sonrisa, como si la misma ilusión de su mente, hubiera tenido por un momento vida propia. Ya cuando por fin el mundo fue mundo ante sus ojos, este se muestra irritado y gruñe un poco por su frustración. Resulta increíblemente molesto el no poder olvidar ese tan reciente hecho, ni siquiera entrenándose para un combate.

Desvía su mirada del objeto de la realidad al cual iba a atacar en su entrenamiento y mira hacia un punto inespecífico de su gran y lujoso jardín (el cual resulta ser su campo de entrenamiento al aire libre). Su expresión es seria, pensativa y algo mosqueada. Inevitablemente, su mente rememora ese maldito recuerdo una vez más. Lo recuerda todo a la perfección: el ruido de los pasillos, el calor decreciente de la tarde, la expresión simple y aparentemente sincera de ella, las simples y reveladoras palabras de sus emociones, el orden concreto de todas las pocas frases que conformaban aquella ¨confesión¨. Intranquilo e incómodo ante el recuerdo de todo ello, él cerró los ojos una vez más y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. No lo hacía para recuperarse del reciente ejercicio, sino más bien para esfumar de sí mismo, su creciente nerviosismo e inseguridad. Recibir esa clase de ¨confesión¨ por su parte fue algo raro y…realmente inesperado. Sin haber todavía dejado toda su incomodidad atrás, él abre sus ojos y suspira cansado, mostrándose en su rostro, un casi imperceptible sonrojar. Mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de no enfocarse más en ello.

(¡Maldita Nabiki Tendo, me pilló con la guardia baja!)-maldice él en pensamiento la supuesta ¨confesión¨ de la mediana de los Tendo- (¿¡Cuánto más tiene que hacerme la vida un infierno para por fin quedar satisfecha!? ¡Argh, maldito demonio disfrazado como mujer!) –queja él con tono enfadado, siendo el apretar de un puño y el chasqueó de su lengua la muestra clara de su actual estado.

Sin embargo, esa expresión molesta no se muestra por mucho, pues al poco momento, esta se suaviza y se va la tensión de su cuerpo. Ahora, está más confundido y pensativo que otra cosa. Baja su mirada, siendo cubierta esta parcialmente por la sombra de su propio pelo. Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tocando parte de su frente y cabello. Su expresión ahora es seria, confusa, reflexiva y…algo mustia e inquieta. Se dice a sí mismo que no se debe dejar engañar, después de todo, todo esto solo debe de ser otro de sus juegos, mentiras y engaños. Él lo sabe mejor que nadie, todo lo que ella puede llegar a hacer y hace por lo que quiere o planea, por eso…no debe dejarse engañar por unas tan simples y repetidas palabras. No hay forma…no hay una real posibilidad de que aquello dicho sea verdad…así que…no debe creerlo…ni siquiera por un mísero segundo. No debe dejar que esto ocurra de nuevo…no debe permitir que ella nuevamente le dé un golpe directo en un momento inesperado…no debe volver a dejarla pillarle con la guardia baja y confundirlo más de lo que ya está…

Desde aquel día, aquel en el que por primera vez pensó que quizás no la odiara tanto como pensaba, aunque se negara a admitirlo, una pequeña inseguridad había quedado plantada dentro de él. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de ello, por lo que ya casi había logrado olvidarlo…pero no. Las palabras de su confesión le hicieron rememorar aquella duda y ahora, ello, en conjunto con el propio recuerdo de la confesión, atormentaban los pensamientos de su mente y ponían en confusión las emociones de su corazón, haciéndole imposible obtener paz en su día a día. Sabía que debía resolver las cosas, darle…una respuesta al menos, pero… ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué clase de respuesta debería dar…si ni siquiera él mismo sabía exactamente lo que en realidad sentía? Este complejo y cruel tormento, estaba destrozándolo con su amargura, y de momento, no encontraba la forma de todo comprender y arreglar.

Solo podía dejar el tiempo pasar, soportando a duras penas las heridas que provocaban los recuerdos y las emociones. Era como si estuviera caminando sin rumbo por un largo y complejo laberinto sin final, marcado por un corte que, a cada paso, se desangraba más y más. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué sentir? ¿Qué opción escoger? Realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente, el suave olor de las flores del cerezo llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a sí mismo el espléndido Sakura de su jardín, del cual los pétalos caían y bailaban en el viento hasta llegar al suelo o perderse entre la brisa, más allá de los dominios de su terreno. Tomó en su mano uno de los muchos pétalos que el viento mecía, lo miró fijamente y recordó entonces aquella época cuando niño, cuando su madre aún viva lo llamaba a descansar por excederse de tanto luchar. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se formó en sus labios y miró al Sakura una vez más. Dio un suspiro (ahora más calmado) y se acercó a la sombra del imponente árbol. Tocó su corteza, sintió el confort de su sombra, la comodidad de la hierba y el agradable olor de sus hermosas flores, todo era en cierta forma nuevo para él (a pesar de siempre haberlo visto) y a la vez resultaba muy…nostálgico. Allí, bajo la protectora sombra, se sentía tranquilo y protegido, por fin en…paz. Se recostó sobre la hierba, se dedicó a escuchar la suave nana de la brisa y así…su alma calmó. Tanta serenidad dada después de tanta tensión, confusión y miedo dentro de sí mismo acumulado, le estaba provocando un alivio tan grande que lo incitaba a dormir…Era casi como si la propia madre tierra hiciera como la suya y le dijera que descansara, y él, encantado aceptó su propuesta.

Bajo la paz y tranquilidad del árbol del cerezo, no piensa ni se preocupa por nada, solo…duerme pacíficamente. Debe hallar una respuesta, debe volver a pelear contra sí mismo y su propia verdad encontrar, pero por ahora, quiere y solo debe descansar, dejar que el golpe que la vida misma le dio cuando tenía la guardia baja, tenga el tiempo para sanar. Ya entonces, el corazón no estará tan agrietado y su mente más despejada estará. Entonces, puede que se comprenda a sí mismo y a su realidad. Ya vendrá la hora de buscar, encontrar y aceptar aquello que siente, y dar a todo ello el inicio de una historia o un incompleto y duro final, pero ese momento no es ahora, solo lo será, cuando por fin él sus ojos abra una vez más. Así que, por ahora, solo descansa y recupérate del dolor de tu propia alma, joven de mente samurái, pues tu propia historia, todavía está lejos de ver un verdadero final.

**FIN**


End file.
